RAPE ME
by Alliette Bastet
Summary: la cruel historia de lo que hace el amor no correspoondido, Harry tendra que enfrentarse a mucho cuando Ginny y Draco se unan contra el
1. RAPE ME

NOTA: ESTE FAN FIC ES SOLO UNA PROBADITA DE LO QUE ALVERGA MI RETORCIDA Y (MEDIO) DEGENERADAMENTE, ESTE CAPITULO NO ES TAN FUERTE PERO QUIERO DEJARLOS EMOCIONADOS, PODRAN ESPERAR MUCHAS COSAS MALAS Y DE CIERTA MANERA SUCIAS, Y SU USTEDES AMAN PROFUNDAMENTE A GINNY WEASLEY O A HARRY POTTER, PUES MEJOR (ES SU DECISIÓN) NO LO LEAN POR QUE, EN MI HISTORIA GINNY ES UNA MALDITA PERRA Y A HARRY PLANEO MATARLO (PERO NO UNA MUERTE CUALQUIERA TIENE QUE SER EXTREMADAMENTE SANGUINARIA), ACEPTO COMENTARIOS, FELICITACIONES, MENTADAS DE MADRE, INSULTOS Y LO QUE CAIGA AL FIN Y AL CABO POR ESO LO PUBLICO, QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!!  
  
§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§  
  
|Rape me, my friend | |Rape me again | | | |I'm not the only one | | | |Do it and do it Again| | | | | |Waste me | |Taste me, my friend | | | |My favorite inside | |source | |I'll kiss your open | |sores | |Appreciate your | |concern | |You'll always stink | |and burn |  
  
RAPE ME DE NIRVANA  
  
LAS HISTORIAS DE PERSONAS A LAS QUE LA VIDA NO LES SONRIE MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS, A POCOS PERSONAS IMPORTAN, PERO ESTA NO, ESTA NO ES COMO LAS OTRAS, ES LA HISTORIA DE UNA CRUEL TRAICION, DEL AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO Y DEL MAL QUE NACE DEL SENTIMIENTO MAS PURO ENTRE LAS PERSONAS ...................EL AMOR.  
  
GINNY ERA LA MENOR DE UNA LARGA DESENDENCIA DEL MATRIMONIO WEASLEY, DESDE QUE ERA PEQUEÑA LA ILUSION DE ENTRAR A UNA ESCUELA TAN RECONOCIDA COMO EN LA QUE ESTUDIABA, ERA LO MEJOR QUE PODRIA SUCEDERLE, JA! QUE EQUIVOCADA ESTABA!!!  
  
AL ENTRAR SU PRIMER AÑO TRANSCURRIO CON UNA HORRIBLE EXPERIENCIA DE LA QUE SALIO BIEN LIBRADA, GRACIAS A EL HOMBRE DE SUS SUEÑOS.... HARRY POTTER, LOS AÑOS SIGUIENTES PASARON SIN NINGUNA EMOCION HASTA SU QUINTO AÑO CUANDO LA LIBERACIÓN DE HORMONAS LA HICIERON ENTRAR EN LA "EDAD INGRATA DE LA ADOLENCENCIA" (SEGÚN LAS PALABRAS DE SU MADRE).  
  
ELLA NO ERA UNA CHICA POPULAR Y EL HECHO DE SER LA MENOR LA OPACABA ENORMEMENTE, NO TENIA MUCHOS AMIGOS Y SE BATIA EN UNA CONSTANTE LUCHA POR ENTRAR EN EL GRUPO DE AMIGOS DE SU HERMANO RON, AL LADO DE HARRY Y LA UNICA PERSONA QUE PARECIA COMPRENDERLA O AL MENOS SOPORTARLA, HERMIONE GRANGER, O AL MENOS ESO PENSABA HASTA QUE ELLOS LA TRAICIONARON DE ESA MANERA, HERMIONE ERA LA UNICA QUE SABIA A CIENCIA CIERTA SU AMOR ESCONDIDO POR HARRY, ENTONCES POR QUE LE HABIA HECHO ESTO?? POR QUE TRAICIONARLA DE ESTA MANERA??  
  
LAS CONTINUAS DESEPCIONES AMOROSAS POR PARTE DE HARRY Y POR SU FALSA AMIGA HERMIONE, LA HABIAN CONVERTIDO EN UNA PERSONA SOMBRIA Y DE CORAZON DURO, PERO ESO NO HIBA A INTERFERIR EN LO MAS MINIMO EN EL PLAN YA TRAZADO CON ANTERIORIDAD CON SU COMPLICE DRACO MALFOY.  
  
-POR FIN- DIJO MALFOY CON SU HABITUAL ARRASTRE DE PALABRAS - POTTER RESIVIRA SU MERECIDO DE HABERTE LASTIMADO TANTO - MUSITO MIENTRAS LE TOMABA EL CABELLO PARA SEPARARLO DE SU ROSTRO - Y TU Y YO HABREMOS GANADO  
  
-SI ESO CREES- LE DIJO GINNY SEPARÁNDOSE DE EL, A PESAR DE QUE DRACO ERA UNA PERSONA BASTANTE BIEN PARECIDA, EL PENSAR EN EL COMO OBJETO DE SUS DESEOS LE CAUSABA CIERTA REPULSIÓN- AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO ESTOY MU SEGURA DE QUERER HACER ESTO  
  
-¿QUÉ??, LO HABIAMOS ACORDADO!!!- LE DIJO EN UN TONO ESTERICO AL BORDE DE LA DESESPERACIÓN- QUE NO ENTIENDES?? EL NO SOLO TE LASTIMO A TI, LASTIMO A TU HERMANO Y ME LASTIMO A MI-Y AL MOMENTO DE DECIR ESTO LA ZARANDEABA COMO SI FUESE UNA MUÑECA DE TRAPO  
  
-ESTUPIDO!!! ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA, HABERTE ENAMORADO DE GRANGER FUE LO MAS VERGONZOSO QUE PUDISTE HACER- GRITO MIENTRAS SE SEPARABA DE EL  
  
-NO MI QUERIDA WEASLEY LO MAS VERGONZOSO, FUE EL DIA QUE ME SUPLICASTE MATAR LAS ILUSIONES DE POTTER, TE RETORCIAS DE DOLOR COMO UN GUSANO, UN GUSANO AL QUE PUEDO APLASTAR CUANDO-A-MI-SE-ME PEGUE-LA GANA!!! ENTENDISTE?? -DECIA ESTO LENTAMENTE MIENTRAS APRISIONABA A GINNY CONTRA LA PARED Y LE BESANA LA MEJILLA Y EL CUELLO, LA CHICA SE LIMITO A QUEDARSE CALADA Y APARENTAR SU CARA DE ASCO PARA NO HACER DE ESTO OTRO MALA EXPERIENCIA PARA HACER ENFADAR A MALFOY  
  
DESPUÉS DE VER SU CARA DE INOCENTE EN PELIGRO, LA SOLTO Y CON PASO APRESURADO SALIO DE LA HABITACIÓN, MIENTRAS GINNY SE DEJABA CAER LENTAMENTE AL SUELO CON LAGRIMAS DE INMENSO DOLOR RESBALANDO POR SUS MEJILLAS.  
  
§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§  
  
LOS DIAS DESPUÉS DE ESTO TRANSCURRIERON CON EL MISMO SIGILO Y SIN OTRAS SITUACIÓN REVELANTES HASTA EL FIN DE SEMNA, EN QUE COMO CADA FIN DE SEMANA GINNY SE SUMIA EN UNA INTENSA DEPRECION Y TRATABA DE OLVIDAR SU MISERABLE VIDA Y DE LOS CONSTANTES MALTRADOS Y FORCEJEOS CON MALFOY, OLVIDAR LO QUE SIGNIFICABA TENER QUE ESTAR A SU DISPOCION LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA, QUERIA OLVIDAR EL OLOR DE SU PIEL DESPUÉS DE CADA RELACION SEXUAL QUE TENIA CON EL Y EL ROCE DE SUS CABELLOS MIENTRAS SE ENCONTRABAN CONCIBIENDO EL ACTO MAS GROTESCO Y REPUGANATE DE SU IMAGINACIÓN. JAMAS PENSO QUE SU PRIMERA VEZ SERIA CON SU PEOR ENEMIGO, QUE SERIA ALGO FALTO DE AMOR Y QUE TENDRIA QUE RECORDAR Y REVIVIR POR MUCHO TIEMPO. SE SENTIA ARREPENTIDA Y YA NI SIQUIERA RECORDABA COMO SE HABIA INMISCUIDO EN ESTO, Y NUEVAMENTE LLORO, CLARO QUE LO RECORDABA, SIEMPRE LO RECORDABA Y ERA DEMASIADO DOLOROSA, PARA QUE ALGUIEN LA ESCUCHARA.  
  
§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§  
  
A PERO LES JURO QUE USTEDES SI LO VAN A SABER, LO QUIERO DEJAR HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY PARA HACER MAS GRANDE LA INTRIGA, ESTA HISTORIA VA A TENER MAS CAPITULOS (NO SE CUANTOS POR QUE IGUAL Y SE ME VIENE ALGO A LA MENTE Y LO PONGO)  
  
Y AHORA SI!!! NO SEAN MENDIGOS Y DEJEN MUCHAS REVIEWS, TRATARE DE PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ANTES DE TRES O CUATRO DIAS, HASTA ENTONCES, SE CUIDAN!!  
  
Alliette Bastet  
  
"SOLO POR QUE ALGUIEN NO TE AME COMO TU QUIERES NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE AME CON TODO SU SER", DEDICADO A DANIELA QUE ME APOYO EN UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE LO NECESITABA 


	2. ERASEREWIND

Este es como el recuerdo de la traicion que ginny recibio. Ojala este capitulo tambien les guste, si es que les gusto el anterior y seguire escribiendo, aunque no quieran, por otra parte estoy tratando de darles gusto en todas sus rewies, que lo difruten!!  
  
§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§  
  
Hey what did you hear me say  
  
you know the difference it makes  
  
what did you hear me say  
  
Yes I said it's fine before  
  
I don't think so no more  
  
I said it's fine before  
  
I've changed my mind  
  
I take it back  
  
Erase and rewind  
  
'cause I've been changing my mind  
  
I've changed my mind  
  
So where did you see me go  
  
it's not the right way you know  
  
where did you see me go  
  
No it's not that I don't know  
  
I just don't want it to grow  
  
It's not that I don't know  
  
I've changed my mind  
  
I take it back  
  
El día brillaba como pocas veces, durante un invierno, el sol relucía como si fuera nuevo y los jóvenes sentían el impulso de la primavera pasar por sus venas. En este mismo caso estaba el joven Harry Potter que contaba con 15 años de edad y pasaba por una terrible etapa de confusión sentimental.  
  
Durante todo el curso anterior había sentido una gran atracción hacia Cho Chang, una chica un año más grande que él, pero este año había logrado ver a una persona mas profundamente, pero como llego la situación hasta este punto, se sentía un traidor, enamorarse del amor de su mejor amigo, Hermione Granger. Solo lo consolaba la idea de que ella sintiese algo parecido hacia él. Pero no podrían durar con esta farsa para siempre y ellos mejor que nadie lo sabían, las sospechas por parte de otras personas ya estaban comenzando a tirar rumores.  
  
-Harry estas ahí- dijo la voz de una niña pelirroja, no muy alta, mientras tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de hombres  
  
-es Ginny- dijo la voz de Hermione en un tono de voz apenas audible mientras tomaba postura de sí misma- ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
  
-no te preocupes toma, ponte la blusa y metete a ese armario - y mientras la chica hacia esto, el se dirigía a la puerta- emm.. voy me estaba vistiendo!! - y abrió la puerta para dejar ver a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo  
  
-Harry ¿qué pasa, tenias el seguro de la puerta y te he estado esperando desde hace un rato en la sala común? ya nos vamos a ir a Hogsmeade - le cuestiono Ginny- lo recuerdas? nuestra cita? - dijo estoy cerro la puerta detrás de ella - para conversar sobre lo que paso e otro día  
  
-ehhmm ....sip, es solo que ayer pase una mala noche y me queria descansar, pero vamos, estaré bien  
  
-ok, vamos, tenemos que buscara Hermione, Ron se fue hace un largo rato con Seamus- y lo tomo de la mano para afuera de la habitación  
  
-no Hermione me dijo que iría a estudiar a la biblioteca, así que vamos, te invito a desayunar-y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la sala común, caminaron lentamente hasta la entrada del castillo, saludando y observando a otros alumnos de distintas casas, al salir bajaron a la loma que daba a Hogsmeade, en ese momento cuando ya no existía ninguna distracción Ginny se acerco a Harry y le tomo la mano, se sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, que lastima que esto no era mutuo. Al notar su delgada mano entrelazada con la de Ginny, Harry volvió la cabeza al lado contrario, haciendo una mueca de demonios se mordió el labio inferior, pero prefirió no hacer nada, pensó que si Ginny le pedía alguna explicación por eso, le diría que no lo noto.  
  
Así que ante los ojos de los demás una feliz pareja de novios bajaban rumbo a un divertido día en el pueblo de magos, tomados de la mano y esta gran noticia no podía escapar a los ojos de las dos Gryffindor, más impertinentes, metiches y superficiales, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, que en cuanto los vieron comenzaron a cuchichearse cosas al oído, y al momento que parecían haber terminado de hablar, soltaron una de sus típicas risas y se levantaron de la banca que ocupaban en la vía publica de Hogsmeade, dirigiéndose a donde estaban Ginny y Harry.  
  
- hola HARRY!!!!- dijo Lavander en un grito precipitado mirando con desdén a Ginny y dirigiendo su horrible mirada a las manos de la pareja - y que haces aquí?  
  
- pues nada, solo venimos a despejarnos de la escuela por un rato - decía cada palabra con un profundo pesar, se sentía tan incomodo que quería decirle a Lavender que fuera a importunar a alguien más.  
  
-Ohh, Harrrrry!! Olvide decirte que he tomado clases de baile - dijo la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a Harry y colocaba su mano libre mas debajo de su cintura, en el pleno de su trasero y le quitaba la otra a Ginny - cuando quieras te puedo enseñar  
  
- ejam!!.... si.......después - Harry le mareaba tener a Lavander de esa manera, de cierta forma lo excitaba sentir sus senos apretados contra su pecho, pero por otra, repudiaba todo eso - bueno nos vamos - sé desprendio de ella y tomo a Ginny del antebrazo, como quien toma a un niño malcriado para reprenderlo y apresuraron el paso hacia las tres escobas.  
  
Tomaron una mesa que estaba vacía, Harry se acerco a la barra y pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y se fue a sentar donde Ginny, quien tenia una mirada vacía y se notaba triste.  
  
-lo lamento mucho- musito Harry al ver su cara - no sabia que Lavander fuera a hacer eso - NO SABIA QUE ESTABAS FAMILIARIZADO CON SU TRASERO!!! - dejo escapar Ginny - lo lamento, de verdad lo siento tu sabes como es ....ella, y .... -Y QUE?? - dijo Ginny con exasperación, esto le molestaba de verdad -creo ......que ...... - Harry no parecía estar en este mundo, cada palabra que decía llevaba un acento estúpido, como si hubiera salido de hacerse una prueba anti-dopyn y resultara positivo, pero lo que Ginny no sabia era que alguien tocaba la entrepierna de Harry, era.... era... Hermione!!! Con la capa de invisibilidad y le casi en un suspiro le dijo - "te espero afuera tenemos que hablar"  
  
Harry ocupo una jugarreta muy sucia para poder zafarse de Ginny y encontrarse con Hermione en una de los callejones traseros de Las tres Escobas. - que es eso de que tenias una cita con Ginny, que?? - Hermione se veía frustrada y como con algo de enojo - DIME, QUE??? QUE ES LO QUE PASO CON GINNY??? CON QUE PASATE MALA NOCHE, EH?? JAMAS ME VUELVO A ACOSTAR CONTIGO, ME DEJASTE ENCERRADA EN TU HABITACIÓN, SABES CUANTO TARDE EN SALIR??? NO TENIA MI VARITA, RON SE SORPRENDIO MUCHO CUENDO ME ENCONTRO, YA NO SABIA QUE EXPLICACIO... - y se callo por una seña que Harry le hacia, de que volteara atrás.  
  
Ahí estaba Ginny, con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, si poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero esos recuerdos son viejos, de eso ya hace un año ahora solo le queda llorar y soportar el dolor que esto le traía, el beso, el único beso que Harry le regalo, no era mas que algo absurdo, ahora su vida era triste, llena de manipulaciones por parte de un sucio Slitheryn.  
  
§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§§¤§  
  
Prontito vuelvo a escribir para que sepan lo que le van a hacer Ginny y Darco a Harry y Hermione, espero que esto no les vaya a parecer novelucha mexicana (un comentario incoherente de mi madre al oirla) bye!!! 


End file.
